


15D15P: TID - Four Seasons

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: 15 Drabbles for 15pairings: TID [2]
Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 15D15P Challenge, Drabble, F/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 Drabbles for 15pairings Challenge: The Infernal Devices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15D15P: TID - Four Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. All characters, settings, and proprietary language are owned by the author of the work from which this is derived. 
> 
> ORIGINALLY POSTED [HERE](http://aimmyarrowshigh.livejournal.com/64093.html) on 23 May 2011.
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
>  **  
>  15pairings Challenge, Theme Set #005  
>  **  
> 
> 
> **  
>  **  
> _002\. Four Seasons_  
>   
> 

In the winter, Jem seemed to disappear into the woodwork: all ice and snow, silver and cold. Except for his smile.

“Hello, Sophie,” he said, eyes shining at her from beneath the solferino blankets wrapped around him. “I’m dreadfully sorry for all of the wet floors, it’s just that Will and I – ”

Sophie smiled and handed him the mug of hot tea. “There’s no need to explain, Mr. Carstairs. I know full well whom to blame.” 

Jem chuckled and Sophie’s heart seized. “Please, accept my apology on his behalf, and sit with me a minute. The snowfall is so beautiful.”

 [](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
